


My Beautiful Mess

by CastielAngeloftheMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Castiel, Omegaverse, pregnant!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAngeloftheMoose/pseuds/CastielAngeloftheMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a 26 year old college student whose three semesters away from graduating from the Physical Therapist program at the University of Kansas and becoming a licensed Therapist. </p><p>That's when he meets Castiel Novak. A gorgeous 19 year old omega who he almost thinks might be his true mate. If he believed in true mates, that is. Oh and if Castiel hadn't ran away the morning after an amazing night together and didn't text, call, or otherwise talk to him for nearly two months.</p><p>That's when he gets a text from an unknown number that turns out to be this blue-eyed and honey-scented omega and it starts a conversation that changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Text

**My Beautiful Mess**

Chapter One

\--Hey.  
[Text Recieved at 12:22 PM from -Unknown Number-]

Dean Winchester typed in the password to his phone, frowning slightly when he was met with the vague text. He didn’t remember giving anyone his cell phone number recently. The alpha was in the library when he got the text, studying with his brother - who, at the interruption, gave Dean one of his best bitchfaces to this date.

“Dude, stop giving me that face. We’ve been going over this crap for hours, I need a break,” Dean huffed as he typed out a reply.

\--I think you’ve got the wrong number. Who is this?  
[Text Sent at 12:24 PM from Dean Winchester]

“Dean, if you don’t get your grades up you’ll be kicked from this program. C’mon, man, focus,” Sam argued.

“Five minutes, Sammy,” Dean shot back. “Five minutes is not going to make me fail,” he added when he saw his brother starting to respond.

“Fine,” the beta conceded, “Don’t blame it on me when you have to go through another year long waiting list to get back in here.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and stood up to stretch his legs, feeling stiff from sitting in one of those uncomfortable wooden chairs all morning. He idly walked outside for some fresh air and he barely got out of the doors before his phone vibrated again.

\--This number belongs to Dean Winchester, does it not?  
[Text Recieved at 12:25 PM from -Unknown Number-]

Dean was in the middle of typing a reply when he was cut off by another text.

\--I’m Castiel Novak. You might remember that you knotted me a little while ago?  
[Text Recieved at 12:25 PM from -Unknown Number-]

The alpha stared at the text for a few moments, frowning slightly. He remembered Castiel. How couldn’t he? He’s had a crush on the omega since he first bumped into him when he was running late for his anatomy class. Dean didn’t even know his name at the time, but all he knew was that Castiel’s honey and grass scent and insanely blue eyes were amazing and that he wanted to be around honey-scented-blues a lot more. He almost thought that the omega might be his True Mate. Y’know, if he actually believed in that crap. Or maybe if Castiel had stopped and turned around, said something, or otherwise seemed like he felt the same way.

After that he learned a little more about the mystery omega. That his name was Castiel and he was part of the large, powerful, and very religious Novak family, and that he was studying to become a teacher. They met a few more times but it was generally just in passing and the most conversation that took place between them were simple ‘hello’s and ‘how are you doing?’s.

It was by complete chance that Castiel had been forced to a party by his brother, Gabriel, and Dean found him looking uncomfortable and out of place. The alpha brought Castiel a beer and they had their first real conversation. Castiel complained about the public coupling and loud music and Dean offered to take him somewhere that was quiet and private. For a few moments the alpha was scared he messed everything up by being too forward as Castiel thought about it before the omega agreed.

Dean asked if Castiel wanted to find a room there or come back to his apartment and Castiel said he’d go home with him. So Dean drove them to his apartment building. When they were in the car Dean noticed that Castiel’s scent was much stronger and very intoxicating. He wondered if the omega was going into heat, but - and this might be bad on his part - he decided he didn’t particularly care. Upon getting there, Dean led Castiel up to his apartment feeling much more nervous about this than any other sexual encounter Dean has had.

Things went well, though and while Dean was intent on waiting to see if this would go anywhere before he knotted the omega, his plan hadn’t worked too well. Castiel had begged so sweetly, after all. With little rolls of his hips and rough ‘please’s. That along with the way Dean’s inner alpha had been growling at him to mark the omega ever since they were alone in the car made Dean’s resolve break alarmingly fast. He didn’t dare leave a mark, but Dean’s base instincts were satisfied well enough knowing that he had knotted Castiel and that his scent would be on the omega at least for a few days.

They talked while they were tied together. Castiel apologizing because he didn’t realize he was so close to going into heat and Dean laughing and telling him that it was fine. That when morning came Dean would either make sure Castiel got home safely or help him through the remainder of his heat - whichever Castiel preferred.

Castiel had told Dean that he would love to stay for the next few days and Dean put his number in Castiel’s phone so they could keep in contact after that but then Dean woke up with only the scent of Castiel thick in the air and one of his favorite shirts missing to let him know he hadn’t dreamt everything because there was no trace of the omega anywhere. And Dean hadn’t gotten any calls or texts from him until now - nearly two months later.

\--Of course I remember that. But, y’know, you never gave me your number or texted me so that I could save it. Why’re you chatting me up all of a sudden?  
[Text Sent at 12:27 PM from Dean Winchester]

Dean sent the text and frowned as a few drops of water appeared on his phone screen. Quickly wiping off the moisture with his shirt, the alpha hurried back into the library before a downpour started and saw that Sam had started on some of his own homework, the nerd.

As the alpha sat down, he had no clue that the next text he would get would change his life.

\--I apologize for that. However, the reason I’m contacting you now is because I am pregnant and I thought you would like to know as you are, with no doubts I might add, the biological father of the child.  
[Text Received at 12:30 PM from -Unknown Number-]

“Uh… Dean? Hey, you alright over there?” Sam asked, staring over at his brother who had been sitting there for the last five minutes with a very constipated look on his face staring at the screen of his phone. When he didn’t get an answer he leaned over and snapped his fingers in front of the alpha’s face, raising his eyebrows when Dean finally looked at him. “Dude, you okay?”

“Um… No, no I’m not okay,” Dean managed, voice high pitched and words choked off. “A-actually uh… pretty damn far from okay, Sammy. I-” he couldn’t help but laugh incredulously, “I’m gonna be a dad.”

“What? Don’t joke around about that stuff. We have work to do. Put your phone down already,” the beta scoffed.

“No, Sam, I’m not fucking joking,” Dean replied, shoving the phone towards his brother. “You know Cas? Castiel Novak? Yeah. Just got this text from him.”

Sam frowned at his brother, taking the phone and carefully reading the text. “Are you sure this isn’t just some prank? His older brother is Gabriel.”

“Who the hell is Gabriel and why should I care?” Dean asked, snatching his phone back and just setting it on the table.

“Gabe. The dude I shared a dorm with last year. The guy that thought it was funny making me think I failed like… two thirds of my final exams?”

“That Gabe? Seriously?” Dean huffed, “Well son of a bitch. If this is a joke people are getting fucked up.”

“And if it’s not?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t answer that, just sent his brother an uneasy look to which Sam couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at. “Dude, if this isn’t a joke then you’re the one screwed.”

Dean flipped his brother off.

\--

“Well? Did he answer?” Gabriel asked impatiently, fidgeting irritatedly and staring intently over at his little brother.

“He answered the first few texts. He has not sent a reply to the last one where I state that I am pregnant,” Castiel answered, leaning back against the couch. “Relax, Gabe. I can smell how tense and anxious you are and it’s making me even more nauseated than I was before.”

"My baby brother is knocked up by some idiot knothead. Yeah, not going to calm down," Gabriel answered.

"We don't know that he's an idiot knothead yet. Let's see how he reacts to this before throwing around names, shall we?" Castiel countered. His phone buzzed then and they both looked towards it.

\--If this is a joke it's not funny.  
[Text Received at 12:37 PM from Dean]

"He thinks it's a joke," Castiel told Gabriel before his brother jumped out of his skin.

"So he's an idiot at least," Gabriel snorted as Castiel typed a reply.

\--I assure you that I am not joking. I had my first ultrasound appointment this morning confirming that I am pregnant and that I am 7 weeks and 4 days into the pregnancy. If you'd like proof we can meet up and I can bring the papers from my appointment.  
[Text Sent at 12:40 PM from Castiel Novak]

\--Yeah. I'm free now so if you're not doing anything we can meet at Harvelle’s.  
[Text Received at 12:41 PM from Dean]

Castiel reiterated the text to Gabriel and looked over at his brother.

"I have to start heading to work anyway so I’ll drop you off on my way,” Gabriel said. “And if anything happens I’ll have my phone on so call, okay?”

"Yeah. Thank you," the omega replied sincerely as he typed a quick affirmative to the plan.

\--

"Dude, what about studying? If you fail this test you're done for," Sam asked incredulously as his brother got up and started packing away his papers and books.

"Thanks for your concern and all, Sammy, but I might have fucking knocked up Castiel Novak. I don't think I'd be able to concentrate no matter how hard I tried until I know if this a joke or not," the older Winchester stated before rushing out of the library.

He didn't waste any time before getting into his treasured ‘67 Chevy Impala and pulling out of the parking lot. The alpha got to the diner before Castiel did and he took a good private seat at the booth in the far corner.

Dean ordered a coffee while he waited and stood to get the omega's attention when he walked in. Cas looked rather small in a big tan trenchcoat, skin void of color, and blue eyes dull and tired looking as he approached. It was the complete opposite of when Dean last saw him when his skin was beautifully flushed and his eyes were a feverishly bright blue and the alpha instantly felt like shit for doubting him and making him come out here.

"Uh, h-hey, Cas," he greeted, swallowing softly and unable to help but step closer and sniff the air around him. Fuck. Yeah. Definitely not lying, Dean could smell it.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel rasped, not seeming to care that the alpha was scenting him. "I did bring my papers if you still feel the need to look over them," the omega informed him.

"No, no. Just... fuck you look horrible. You should sit down," Dean said, gesturing to the booth. "If you're hungry or thirsty or whatever go ahead and order whatever you want."

"Dean, I'm fine. You don't have to fuss over me," Castiel said, though he did sit down and Dean followed suit shortly after.

"Sorry, man, you just… you don’t look like you’re feeling too well,” Dean stated with a helpless shrug.

“I’m not feeling well,” the omega confirmed. “However, I can still take care of myself,” he said before getting the attention of a waitress to order a sprite.

Both of them were silent until after the beta girl dropped off Castiel’s drink but once she walked away Dean had managed to form a solid set of questions he wanted to ask.

“So uh… How far along did you say you were? Seven weeks…?”

“Seven weeks and four days,” Castiel nodded, taking small sips of the soda as they talked.

“And you’re sure that it’s mine…?” Dean couldn’t help it. Everything was just so surreal and he had to make sure.

“Yes,” Castiel answered firmly.

“Right. Sorry. This is just… hard to wrap my head around, y’know? God,” Dean sighed, shifting in the booth and taking a drink of his coffee. “I’m gonna be a - a fuckin’ dad in like, what, a little over seven months?” he paused for a moment, glancing away from Castiel before looking back at the omega. “I- I am going to be a dad in seven months… right? You’re not planning on… y’know?”

“I don’t plan on having an abortion. However, abortion and parenthood aren't the only two options and I’m a little more inclined on keeping an open mind about possibly having the pup be adopted," he stated.

Dean's relief about hearing that Cas wasn't going to get an abortion was short lived when the omega mentioned adoption. Logically he knew it would probably be the best. They were college students for God's sake and while Dean, at 26 years old and three semesters away from graduating, was starting to get the itch to settle down, mate, and have kids he knew that Castiel was quite a bit younger than him, a freshman at the University and - if Dean remembered correctly - only 19 years old, and might not be ready for that.

"Right. Um... Okay,” was all Dean really could say because honestly, it was Castiel’s choice since it would affect him more and the alpha respected that.

“If we do go that route, I would like to do an open adoption so if you decide you want to have a relationship with the pup then you can,” Castiel said, which did make things at least a little better.

“If?” Dean questioned. “So what’re, y’know, the deciding factors here?”

“Why? Would you like to keep the pup?” Castiel asked slowly.

“Well, yeah but… You get final say and I’ll support whatever you decide,” he said. “I mean… I’d say I would take the kid if you wanted to go with adoption but I don’t think I could be a single dad, y’know?”

“That was one of the deciding factors. If you wanted to keep the child,” Castiel stated. “Because as much as I would like to, I also don’t think I could be a single mother.”

“Oh. Well… that makes sense,” Dean nodded before the realization that Castiel wanted the pup really sunk in. “W-wait so you… you do want the pup?”

“Yes, Dean. I still plan on attending school during and after the pregnancy no matter what decision we make,” Castiel told him.

“Good, that’s good,” Dean said. “So uh… what else would… decide if we’re keeping it or not…?” he asked.

“Split custody would be very difficult especially at this point in our lives. Over the next few months I want us to spend some time together and see if we’re compatible or not,” Castiel said.

Dean nodded. “Okay. Well… Finals are coming up soon and… I know I need to study and I’m sure you do, too. So uh… maybe next Friday? After all the tests are over?” he asked.

“That sounds good,” Castiel replied.

“Awesome, so it’s a date?”

“Yes, Dean, it is a ‘date’.”


	2. Double Date

**My Beautiful Mess**

 

Chapter Two

 

It must have been fate that brought a very wet Sam back into his life by way of the gigantic beta walking into the gas station that Gabriel worked at to get out of the rain.

 

“Hey! Sammoose! I haven’t seen you for a while. You still goin’ to school?” Gabriel asked. He had just checked in and luckily no one else was there aside from his manager who was taking stock and checking everything in back.

 

Sam groaned softly to himself when he heard the annoying voice of his former dorm mate. “Yes, I am. Luckily I have no classes with you this semester,” he muttered, glancing outside and wondering if it was worth it to continue his trek home in this weather. A crash of thunder made him decide that it definitely wasn’t.

 

“Ow. Harsh,” Gabriel winced.

 

“Harsh? Gabriel, you made my  life a living hell for a whole semester, that’s harsh,” Sam growled. He was already irritated due to his brother running off and having to walk in the rain. Now he was freezing his ass off in an insanely air conditioned gas station with the guy that stressed him out beyond belief a couple of semesters ago.

 

“Whoa, calm down there Sammy,” Gabriel said, raising his hands in defeat. “I’m sorry, okay? I did it ‘cause I like you. Been missing you, y’know.”

 

“I don’t care,” Sam said flatly. “And don’t call me ‘Sammy’.”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Why don’t you grab a cup of coffee before you freeze to death, huh? I’ll pay,” Gabriel said, gesturing over to the coffee machine.

 

Sam eyed it carefully. “You didn’t rig it or anything, did you?” he asked.

 

“Well if I did you can fill out a report and get me fired,” Gabriel grinned at him.

 

Sam stared at him suspiciously before going over and grabbing a foam cup to fill with coffee, topping it with a lid and sipping on the hot liquid. It felt great going down his throat, warming him up from the inside. “Thanks,” he said slowly.

 

“No problem. I’d offer you my coat but… I don’t think it’d fit,” Gabriel stated.

 

“I wouldn’t wear it anyway,” Sam countered, continuing to sip on the coffee.

 

“Well here - I’ll turn up the thermostat,” Gabriel said, moving from behind the counter to go in back for a moment and coming out once the temperature was turned up considerably and warm air started pouring out of the vents. “Should heat up in here pretty soon. And if you wanna wait I’ll give you a ride home when I get my first break,” Gabriel stated.

 

“Why would you do that?” Sam asked. “More importantly, why do you think I’d agree to that?”

 

“‘Cause I feel bad about making your life a living hell. I really wasn’t trying to. I thought you’d find some humor in my pranks,” Gabriel said sincerely.

 

“Well, I didn’t,” Sam said dryly.

 

“I noticed. Just let me make it up to you, okay?”

 

Sam sighed, sipping on his coffee. “You pull anything else on me and I swear to god I’m going to hurt you.”

 

“Got it. No more pranks,” Gabriel smiled over at Sam. “So… how did you end up here?” he asked.

 

“My brother left me stranded up at the college. He uh… got a text,” Sam said slowly. “From Castiel.”

 

“Cas? Why would Cas be - Wait - Is he - D-Did he say what it was about?” Gabriel asked, unable to help but panic slightly because no-fucking-way was Dean Winchester the idiot knothead that knocked his brother up.

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Um... “ he glanced around the gas station, sure that neither Castiel or Dean would want anyone else to know about this right now. “Said somethin’ about Castiel being pregnant. That’s not actually a joke then, huh?” he asked.

 

Gabriel had to take a moment. “I fucking wish it was a joke,” he grumbled. “Dean? Dean’s the idiot that - oh my god. I’m sorry, Sam, I like you but I’m going to murder your brother.”

 

The beta rose an eyebrow over at Gabriel. Which yeah, Gabe might be an alpha, but he was a pretty small one. Sam was half a foot taller than him and much more muscular, he could probably stop him one handed. Even so, despite the fact that he wasn’t too happy with Dean at the moment he still felt the need to defend him. “Better Dean than a lot of the other alphas around. He’s almost got his degree and he’ll take good care of Cas. And the pup.”

 

“He better,” Gabriel replied fiercely.

 

And okay, maybe the whole protective big brother act made Sam look at Gabriel a little differently. Because Sam could tell it was genuine. That he really cared for Castiel’s happiness. It made him seem a bit softer around the edges, a little more approachable and a lot less like the terror that Sam thought he was earlier. Maybe - just maybe - Gabriel wasn’t quite as bad as he thought if he cared so much about Cas.

 

\--

  
  


“Do you have a ride home?” Dean asked after a couple minutes of easy silence while they finished their respective drinks.

 

“No, my  brother’s at work. However, I can walk. It’s not a very long distance from here to my apartment,” he told Dean.

 

The alpha looked out the window, frowning when he saw how hard the rain was coming down. “I’ll take you home, Cas,” he stated. “I don’t want you out there in the rain like that,” Dean continued.

 

"Thank you," Castiel said, digging in his pocket to pull out a few dollars to pay for the drink.

 

"No, man, you don't have to do that. I've got it," Dean said, taking out his wallet and throwing down a five and a few ones for a tip. "Cmon, let's get you back home. You look like you could use some rest," Dean said, standing up and offering a hand to Cas to help him up, smiling slightly when the omega fit his slightly smaller hand into his and accepted the help.

 

Dean walked out with him and opened the passenger door, closing it after he was settled into the seat. Dean hurried around to the other side and started the car after he made sure Cas was ready. "So uh... when did you first find out?" He asked.

 

"A few days after I was supposed to go into heat I took a home test. When it came out positive I went to the clinic and they made me do another urine test before scheduling the ultrasound appointment to confirm it and tell me how far along I am,"  the omega explained.

 

Dean nodded, silent until he heard a nauseated groan come from Cas. "You okay? I can pull over if you need me to," he said, glancing over at him warily.

 

"Yes. Please," Castiel responded. He hated the nausea but cars were the worst. The only time thus far that he's actually gotten sick has been when Gabriel drove him across town to the clinic. However right now it seemed like the carbonated drink wasn’t settling as well as he had hoped it would. He sighed softly as the car slowed to a stop on the side of the road, opening his door to suck in some fresh, albeit damp, air.

 

Dean slid over slightly, hesitantly reaching over to place a hand on Cas's back and rub it softly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

 

"I will be," the omega grumbled, pressing a hand to his stomach and groaning softly at another wave of nausea.

 

"Guess pregnancy isn't all that great, huh?" Dean  asked and Cas's response was a few dry heaves before vomit splashed onto the ground and Dean couldn't help but gag slightly even if it was just sprite and bile. "Right, stupid question."

 

Castiel sucked in quick deep breaths, groaning between several more dry heaves before his body was satisfied that everything in his stomach had been purged. Only when he was sure that he was finished did he lean back against the seat, glancing over at Dean.

 

Dean stared back dumbly before noticing how close they were and slowly backing off to sit behind the wheel again. “Oh- Sorry.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize, Dean,” Castiel said, giving the alpha a confused look as he scooted away.  "As far as your question goes while I've been almost constantly nauseous this is only the second time I've vomited during the pregnancy."

 

"Heh, is my driving that bad?" Dean joked with a breathy chuckle.

 

Castiel frowned slightly at him. "Your driving isn't bad at all, Dean. It’s much better than how my brother, Gabriel, drives,” he stated.

 

“Is that who brought you up to Harvelle’s?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. “You looked pretty damn sick when you walked in.”

 

“Yes, he was on his way to work," Castiel said.

 

There was a few moments of silence before Castiel spoke up again. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, a little brother, his name's Sam."

 

"Is he very tall...?" Castiel asked, tilting his head at Dean.

 

"Yeah, the kid's fricken huge. Why? Have you met him?"

 

"No, but Gabriel spoke about a Sam that he shared his dorm with last year and apparently he was quite tall. Gabriel liked him a lot," Castiel stated.

 

"Heh, well the feelings aren't shared. I've heard plenty of things about your brother, also. Sam hates him.”

 

"Oh. Well I suppose I can understand why. Gabriel can be quite difficult to get along with," Castiel said. "You can start driving again. I think I'm okay now."

 

Dean nodded. "Right, yeah," Dean said, pulling off the side of the road to continue up to Cas's apartment. It was silent the rest of the way there until he was dropping the omega off. “I’ll see you later?” he asked.

 

“Yes. We can decide on a time for our date later,” Castiel said as he opened the door to get out. “Thank you for being understanding. And I apologize for vomiting on the way here.”

 

“Dude, you don’t have to apologize for that. Seriously. I’m sure it was a hell of a lot worse for you than it was for me and nothing got on the car so it’s all good,” Dean said. “I’ll text you tomorrow or something to talk about Friday.”

 

“I suppose so, and I look forward to your texts,” Castiel said, standing to walk into the apartment building.

 

“Bye,” Dean called, watching the omega until he was sure Castiel was inside safely before he pulled away and went back to the apartment he shared with Sam.

 

Once he unlocked the door and came inside to a dark apartment he realized he had left his brother at the college. Dammit. He pulled his cell phone out, quickly typing a message to the beta.

 

\--Sorry, Sammy. Didn’t mean to leave you just hanging out there. I just finished talking with Cas if you need a ride back.

[Text Sent at 1:59 PM From Dean Winchester]

 

\--

 

“Who’s that?” Gabriel asked curiously when the beta pulled out his phone to look at the message.

 

“My brother, he finally realized he took off without me,” he snorted, glancing up at Gabriel before typing out a reply.

 

\--It’s fine. I’m just freezing to death at a gas station. And I ran into a friend who said he’d give me a ride when he gets his break. No need to go out again. Let me know how things went with Cas when I get back.

[Text Sent at 2:01 PM From Sam Winchester]

 

“Ah. So is he coming to rescue you?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Nah. I told him I had a ride,” he said. “If that offer is still on the table, I mean,” Sam added when Gabriel gave him a confused look.

 

“Oh! Of course it is, Sammy. Should be able to get that break any time now. We’re not busy at all,” he said. “Let me go check,” he said, walking back to talk to his manager.

 

Once he was given the all-clear to take his break he came out  and gestured for the giant beta to follow him out to his car. It was a bit run down but worked just fine, he opened the door for Sam and went around to slip into the other side, starting the car and turning the heat on full blast.

 

“So… Sammy, how would you feel about a date sometime?” Gabriel asked after they had pulled away from the gas station.

 

“W-What? Gabe uh… You do realize I’m not an omega, right?” Sam sputtered.

 

Gabriel glanced over at Sam for a moment. “Yeah, I know. I don’t care,” he said. “I like you. Even though you’re bigger than me.”

 

Sam nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said.

 

“Okay…? Is that a ‘yes, I’ll go on a date with you, o-handsome alpha’?” Gabriel teased.

 

“Maybe,” Sam replied. “You’re… serious about all this? It’s not a joke?”

 

“Hey I said no more pranks on you,” Gabriel stated. “It’s not a joke. What do you say? We’re gonna be seeing each other quite a bit anyways, considering the situation our idiot brothers got themselves in.”

 

“Yeah, I guess… Um… Sure. We can go on one date.”

 

“One date?”

 

“If it goes well then maybe another one,” Sam added.

 

“Alright. I’ll take that,” Gabriel smiled, turning onto another street as Sam directed and pulling up to the apartment building that the beta lived in. “Hold on,” he said as Sam went to leave. “Don’t you want my number?” he asked.

 

“Oh, uh, sure,” Sam said, pulling his phone out and clicking ‘add new contact’. “Shoot.”

 

Gabriel rattled off the numbers and watched Sam save it into his phone. “Text me when you’re free. See you later, Sam.”

 

“Yeah, see you later,” Sam said, getting out of the car and hurrying into the building to prevent getting soaked again.

 

\--

 

“So… Dean Winchester?” Gabriel asked as he plopped down in the chair he so favored. He’d just gotten back home after work and he planned on confronting his brother ever since he found out who the mysterious alpha was.

 

Castiel looked up and tilted his head at Gabriel, sitting on the couch with a stack of saltines in hand and some ginger tea cooling on the coffee table. “Pardon me?”

 

“Dean is the alpha. The one that did it. Did you,” he explained.

 

“Yes,” Castiel said slowly. “How did you find out?”

 

“I ran into his brother today and talked to him,” Gabriel said.

 

“H-he knows?” Castiel asked in surprise.

 

“Yeah, the moose knows. I wouldn’t worry, though. He’s not gonna tell anyone,” Gabriel stated. “Dean, however… You do realize he’s the biggest alpha-slut there is at Kansas U, right?”

 

Castiel frowned at his brother. “Is the number of people he’s slept with supposed to mean something to me?”

 

“With how many omegas and betas he goes through in a month you really think he’s going to be able to settle down?” Gabriel asked. “Just because he’s older doesn’t mean he’s better.”

 

“Yes,” Castiel said firmly. “He seemed very sincere when we were talking. We have a date on Friday and I don’t have any doubts that he’ll stay until we figure things out.”

 

“Well… just be prepared, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt, baby brother,” Gabriel said.

 

“I won’t. Dean is a good person. He won’t abandon me,” Castiel argued.

 

Gabriel shrugged, snagging the remote from Cas and switching the TV from Animal Planet over to the game show channel.

 

The omega grumbled in protest at the change in shows, but ended up getting up from the couch after he was done with his crackers anyways. “I have some homework to do, I’ll be in my room if you need me,” he said, taking his tea and leaving the living room.

  
Gabriel watched him, feeling a little bit like a douchebag for being so harsh. And Sam may have said the same thing - that Dean wouldn’t leave, that he’d be good to Cas and take care of him - but he still wanted his brother prepared in case the opposite happened. 


End file.
